perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Crevia
Second zone players arrive at. Levels 10-20 This page is a WIP Geography Crevia is a snowy region located on the far north of the continent of Estrea. It's has many rivers that flowing through the land, and is covered with hills and pine and white oak forests. Crevia has 2 towns and 2 villages. The towns and villages are all made of stone to keep warm in from the harsh winter weather that stays year around. The town of Casturon is the first settlement players will arrive at after leaving Lyravar. From there, the players will travel to the villages of Amina and Arcasir. The main town of Crevia is Utosaia and it's the last town players will stay at before traveling to Thadica. There is also an old abandoned town in the west. The legend goes that a group of powerful witches cursed the town and turned every citizen there into the undead. Needless to say, most NPC citizens stay far away from the haunted town. forest_path__winter_version__by_dreamin_lea-d713o6x.jpg snow1.png forest_fulla_snow_by_aora-d4d9dpm.jpg Material Inhabitants The (T) beside the Inhabitants name mean if they're tameable using the skill. Creatures There are many creatures that roam around Crevia. The most common are Deer, squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, and foxes. Mobs Brown Bear (T) Despite their cute appearance, these large beasts are hostile and will attack players that get to close to them. They also will attack other mobs that enter their territory. Found all over Crevia. Drops: Bear Meat, Chipped Bear Tooth, Light Leather (w/ skinning), Medium Leather (w/ skinning), Ragged fur (w/ skinning) Snowy Owl (T) These mejestic creatures are a little larger than the owls in the real world. They won't attack players unless attacked first, but when they become aggressive, players should try and watch out for their sharp talons and beaks. Found all over Crevia. Drops: Owl Beak, Broken Feather, Owl Talon (Skinning cannot be used on this mob) Tiger These large carnivorous felines will not hesitate to attack a player that gets to close. One thing that makes then different from their real life counter part, is that their bright orange fur glows in the night. They are found in every mountain range. Griffin A powerful mythical creature that will attack any player that gets to close to it's nest. It's capable of flight and will use it's beak, claws, and talons to fight a player. They are sometimes found in the middle mountain range on the taller mountains. Snow Leopard (T) Unlike other big cats, this feline only stands at 2 feet tall and 4 1/2 feet from head to tail. They will attack anyone who gets too close. They are found in the northern forests and mountains. Polar Bear These large animals blend in with the snow so it can sometimes be difficult to spot them at a distance. They won't attack unless attacked first. They are found in the forests around the coasts. Lynx These small animals won't attack a player unless attacked first. They are difficult to find as they are solitary animals. While they can be found all over Cervia, but they don't spawn often. Bison They are often seen in small groups of two adults and a child or two. They are docile animals and will not attack if attacked first, but the parents will defend their children if they are harmed. They can be found in the middle of Crevia. Undead These guys undead move slowly, their actions are easily predicatbale, and they hold hardly any common sense. They aren't armed, but that won't stop them from trying to take a bite out of you. If they do, it'll poison the player and it'll slow their movements by 10% for 5 minutes. They are found in the haunted city. Skeleton Warriors These rattleing heap of bones are armed with swords and shields and put up a good fight. When they die, their bones fall apart and turn into dust. They are found in the haunted city. Skeleton Archers These rattleing heap of bones are armed with bows and arrows. They will attack anyone within 15 feet of them. When they die, their bones fall apart and turn into dust. They are found in and around the haunted city. Category:Florysaea Category:Estrea